The use of a cleat to hold a rope taunt, especially in sailing is well known. Such cleats retain sail ropes and hold the sails fast. During maneuvering of a boat, during tacking, jibbing or the like, it is necessary to quickly set and release these sail ropes. In sailboats holding one sailor, it is important that the boat is equipped with devices which allow a quick and easy release of the rope and also an easy method of fastening the sail ropes.